Cirtceles
This entry is not public domain & is privately held under copyright laws; presented for reference purposes only. The Cirtceles is an engineered world, by-and-of the S'iege that exists within its own dimension and can access all other dimensions, worlds and realms via portals; however, only by consent may be entered. Many of the population are manifestations of the S'iege to perform specific functions and duties of the "island realm"; however, a majority of the populous are immigrants from varied worlds, times and dimensions that have sought residence, some refuge, under the S'iege's monarchy. The humanoid population is only a minority of the total population; with flora and fauna being the majority, and "fey" beings the next largest. Not simply a realm of fantasy, the Cirtceles is a world of science-and-magic transcendency wherein technology and magic, in all their stages -- from humble to incomprehensible -- exist and function to create what would be defined as a Utopia by any intelligent mind. Although the S'iege rules with absolute authority, the Cirtceles is not a dictatorship; all of the populated areas (whether metropolis or village) has it's own governing body with the S'iege only becoming involved when necessary. The Cirtceles, itself, as an engineered domain, responds to any notion the S'iege elects, whether by whim or wisdom; this means that the entire realm can be redefined -- simplified as terraformed -- as needed or desired. Many cities, towns and hamlets occupy the Cirtcles; the capital, Dweamorhome, Templekeep, and High Point Station are the most significant and populated; Nornskeep is the S'iege's personal residence. Major metropolises: Templekeep and High Point Station '''Templekeep' is a sprawling city-state dedicated to the acquisition and inspiration of knowledge. Universities and temples share the city and promote it's fundamental cause to educate any-and-all you seek and yearn for answers to questions asked-and-unknown. Many of the humanoid population sought out the '''Cirtceles' for this reason. Grimlore is the only non-citizen to have a supported residence within Templekeep. High Point Station is actually one of many "rim stations" -- city-like structures that cling to the very edge of the island on the border of the Cirtceles and the transcendent space in which it floats. High Point Station's importance lies in the fact that it was not only the first of these "rim stations", but is the "command center" for all such stations. High Point Station, and its ilk, are observatories to other worlds, realms and dimensions; as well as power stations, generating geothermal and hydro-plasmic power. Although the Cirtceles could well be powered by the personal reserves of the S'iege, the S'iege saw merit in using renewable resources, especially to provide working knowledge of its principles to any who sought such knowledge. Environment Most of the area of the Cirtceles remains uncultivated wilderness, wherein flora and fauna of both mundane and mythic natures dwell and thrive. Agriculture takes up the next largest area, with farming and animal counties sprawling over most of the cultivated land. Although technically the Cirtceles can be as vast or as compact as the S'iege desires, its dimensional realm being independent and infinite; the total volume tends to be kept at 6.211(10^10) square kilometers (roughly 1/7th the area swept out by the Moon while orbiting planet Earth) -- this does not include the area of the spiral arms surrounding the Cirtceles. The independent population, as of the last census, was 860,515,958 humanoid citizens. The Cirtceles has both a solar and lunar cycle, satellites that revolve around the island realm. The designed time of the Cirtceles is that of a 26 hour solar day, a 7 day solar week, a 28 day lunar month, and a 13 month lunar year. The High Seasons are winter and summer, each 26-weeks, with autumn and spring (the Low Seasons) transitioning one from the other in an overlapping twelve week period -- 6 in both winter and summer. There are also the High Sabbats of the Holly Equinox and the Oak Equinox, winter and summer respectively, wherein the balance of the day is equal and the Holly Solstice and the Oak Solstice, winter and summer respectively, wherein the shortest and longest day are celebrated. Other sabbats are celebrated at the full and dark moons, each occurring once a month; the full moon at mid-month, while the dark moon ends every month. The Cirtceles is capable of occupying other dimensional spaces, while also occupying its independent dimensions, thereby materializing within other universes; by still occupying its own private realm, the Cirtceles does not affect other universes via gravity or other fundamental laws.Category:Place Category:Index Category:Realm